


Stay Up With Me

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Loss of Parent(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It wasn't that he didn't want to grieve, it was that he couldn't.





	Stay Up With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set after chapter 8. Originally written in 2013.

It was an hour past midnight, and Ike had more or less come to terms with the fact that his life was never going to be the same. Granted, he'd never expected the most stable life being a mercenary's son, but that was just it. Yesterday he'd been a mercenary's son, and now he was the new leader-and during a _war_ , no less.

But there was no sense worrying about it. What would that change? He'd promised Titania, Mist and the others that he'd do his best to succeed his father, and that's what he was going to do. When something needed to be done, you did it. And right now, he needed to get some sleep.

"Ike?"

His head hadn't even hit the pillow when he heard the voice. He looked up and saw Soren standing in the doorway, his head bowed.

"I thought you went to bed," he said, but nonetheless sat up and moved over to make room for his friend. Soren nodded a quiet _thank you_ and sat down.

"I couldn't sleep." He folded his hands in his lap. "I was worried." Ike forced a smile, placing a hand on Soren's shoulder.

"Hey, didn't I tell you everything would be okay? I know I'm not as experienced as Dad, but I can handle this! I've got you and Titania and everyone else backing me up, and-"

"Not about that," Soren cut him off. "I'm worried about _you._ "

"Me?"

Soren slipped out from under Ike's arm and turned to look at him.

"Ike, your father _died in your arms._ You suffered a great loss, and you've hardly even given yourself time to grieve."

"Soren, remember what I said? Grief won't bring him back." Ike swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I can't take time to sit and mourn...look, we all knew this would happen someday, right? Even Shinon did, much as he loathed to admit it." Boyd was still ranting up a storm about what traitors Shinon and Gatrie were, but he knew as well as Ike did that those two had a valid reason. They trusted Greil, not Ike, and even someone like Gatrie couldn't be expected to put his life in the hands of someone so inexperienced. "So there's no sense in-"

" _Ike._ " Soren's hand slid across the covers to lay atop his own, and Ike's heart leapt a little in his chest. "I'm not asking you to wallow in despair, but ignoring your own feelings isn't a good solution either."

"I'm _not-_ "

"Yes, you are." The touch became more insistent, as did the look in Soren's eyes. "I can't read minds, Ike, but I can read you." He gave a weak smile. "Besides, your twitchy eye gives you away." Of course, Ike thought, Soren would recognize that before he himself did. Again he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"It's not that I don't want to cry and mourn right now," he said quietly. "It's that I _can't._ Every time I want to, I remember how many people need me to be strong right now. My responsibilities to the company." He sighed. "Besides...now I've realized there's nothing I could have done anyway. For my father."

"Ike?"

"He knew he couldn't defeat the Black Knight. He knew what was going to happen." Ike closed his hand around Soren's, finding the warmth comforting as he spoke. Soren squeezed back, nodding.

"But you still tried."

"Of course." Ike smiled sadly. Soren nodded and mumbled something inaudible. "Hmm?"

"I-it's nothing. Is...is there anything else I can do for you?" Soren asked quickly.

"Well...could you stay? I mean, stay up with me?" Ike yawned. "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep."

No tears fell that night, but Ike did indeed let himself feel what he hadn't wanted to face. As he lay in his bed, venting his fears and concerns and fighting back the urge to sleep, Soren remained with him, his hand never letting go of Ike's.

As sleep finally did claim him, Ike could swear he felt something brush his forehead, and he knew he would be okay.


End file.
